


Satisfaction Brought it Back

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i literally have no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow is upset after a fight with Xander and finds a kitten on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.

Laslow stormed out of the castle angrier than he had been in years. Curses streamed from his lips, barely above a mumble. He hated arguments to begin with, but arguing with Xander was even worse. It wasn’t his fault that Xander was blind to his father’s evil rule, but he needed to make Xander see it. Laslow couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do something. Unfortunately, Xander’s blind hope for his father was more powerful than reason.

At least, that’s the way Laslow saw it. He angrily kicked a rock as he recalled the harsh words they exchanged.

_“Milord, you are so much better than this, you don’t have to torture yourself! Every time you come back from a mission from your father you are a wreck! Your father is a power-hungry monster!” Laslow pleaded, having finally found the prince holed up in his quarters._

_“Know your place Laslow! You are my retainer; you have no right to speak against your King. If you continue your way of talking, I will find another retainer,” he spoke harshly, lashing out._

_“I would not say anything if I did not see you suffering. No one should have to suffer that kind of pressure alone. Please Milord, your family is worried about you, your siblings are worried, even Peri is worried, in her own way. If you would just talk to us…” Laslow replied, trying a gentler approach, but Xander as not in the mood._

_“Laslow you are dismissed for the rest of the day. Not another word, or it will be permanent,” Xander finished, his voice taking on a kind of tone that Laslow had only heard from King Garon._

He was headed into town. Despite his anger at the moment, he did understand where Xander was coming from. Laslow knew what it was like to crack under pressure, of having the weight of the world on your shoulders. He only wished that Xander could understand that he didn’t have to shoulder the burden alone.

He made up his mind to walk around the deserted town square. Business had closed left and right since he arrived six months ago, and it seemed like resources were becoming even more scarce. The tea shop he liked was still open, so he made that his plans for the evening. If he was lucky, then there would be a cute girl or two there as well.

It seemed like luck was on his side that night. The waitress getting his tea was undeniably beautiful and caught his attention right away. Putting forth his best smile and flirtatious voice, he asked her if she would like to join him for a romantic walk and an exciting evening after her work was finished.

In response, she threw the cup of iced tea in his face. Laslow shamefully cleaned up his face, paid for the tea and left.

To add insult to injury, a light snow began to fall, marking the beginning of winter. Laslow pulled his thick mercenary jacket closer around him, but it did little to ward off the bitter wind. The dampness from the tea made it nearly unbearable.

With each step, he could feel his hands shaking and his teeth chattering from the cold. It wouldn’t have been that bad if he had scored a date, but per usual, he had the evening to himself. He figured he should head back to the castle. If not to make amends with Xander, then at least to seek counsel with Odin. He always felt better after a chat with his cousin.

As he made his way back to Castle Krakenburg, he passed many empty streets. Not that he could blame people for being inside, but once again it was almost eerily empty. A trash bin fell over with a loud crash in the alleyway next to Laslow, making him jump nearly a foot in the air.

He cautiously looked around to see if he was being followed as his hand reached for the blade at his side. There was still no one walking in the streets except for him, except for the snow that had gotten heavier since he had left the tea shop. Laslow shook his head in frustration and turned to leave.

Another rustle from the fallen trash bin nearly gave Laslow a heart attack, but he relaxed as the alley way was empty once more. Quietly, he cursed himself for being so jittery, but stopped when he saw a small creature pawing at the trash.

He moved closer and saw a tiny, black kitten by the trash can, looking very cold and afraid. He wouldn’t have paid the cat much mind, but it looked barely two months old, and it had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen on a cat. It briefly reminded him of his sister back in Ylisse, who was always praised as a child for inheriting their father’s blue eyes, along with the mark of the Exalt.

Looking at the snow falling around them, Laslow realized that he did not have it in his conscience to leave the small kitten out to scavenge for food in the cold. Ignoring all better judgement, he scooped up the tiny creature in his arms. Needless to say, the kitten was not happy, and meowed quite loudly at him, doing everything to try and squirm out of his grasp, but Laslow was determined. He’d be damned if this tiny, skinny animal was left out in the cold with a snowstorm moving in.

“Now, now, stop squirming! I can’t leave you out here alone! I can get you food and water, if you behave,” Laslow said to the kitten. His words meant nothing to the now mewling kitten.

Zipping the unruly kitten up in his jacket, he continued back to the castle. Even if he could just watch it for a few days, give it all the food and water it needed, and keep it warm, he could just release the tiny thing once the storm passed. There was no mother or siblings nearby, and it was still too young to be out on its own.

He folded his arms over his chest to hide the misshapen lump in his jacket as he walked past the guards. They both nodded at him, and he at them, when a muffled mewling came from his chest. The guards stared at him oddly, Laslow felt a blush growing on his face.

“Sorry! Been out in the cold too long, I’ve got a bit of a cough,” he fake-coughed a few times, “nothing to worry about.”

Laslow wasn’t even completely sure whether the guards would let him through, but, to his surprise, they looked too tired to care. With a shrug, they let him pass. Once he was out of their view, he pumped his fist in the air, now that he was able to get the kitten out of the cold, he could sneak some food and water from the kitchen.

He hurried through the castle, praying to Naga that no one was awake during this hour. The kitten continued to squirm however, and mewled a few more times, the noise faint against his chest.

“Shh… you’re going to get me in a lot of trouble,” he whispered to the kitten, letting out a sigh of relief when it seemed to get the kitten to be silent for a while. Since no one was around, he also let the kitten poke its head out of his jacket.

Once at the kitchens, Laslow searched quickly and quietly for any pieces of meat small enough to be eaten by a small kitten. Just to be safe, he also grabbed a dish and filled it with water, setting it next to the kitten on the counter.

The kitten drank the water like its life depended on it, and Laslow let out a breath. Scavenging up some meat scraps from the stew made earlier that evening, he wrapped them up in a napkin and saved them to feed to the kitten later.

“What am I going to call you? I can’t just keep calling you kitten,” Laslow spoke to the kitten, still lapping up the water.

“I’m pretty sure you’re a girl, maybe something like Soleil? I’ve always loved that name, or maybe Robin? I knew a Robin once, although I suppose you’ll probably eat those once you’re older,” Laslow continued. As if to respond to his ramblings, the kitten meowed at him again, flashing the brilliant blue eyes that he saw earlier.

“No, you seem like more of a Luci to me. Nobody here knows what that name would mean anyway, and it’s not like I used her exact name but…”

The lights switched on in the kitchen and in a panic, Laslow scooped up a grumpy Luci and zipped her up in his jacket again.

“Laslow?” a familiar deep voice asked.

“Ah! Good evening Milord,” Laslow said, not turning around. Of course it would be just his luck to run into the _one person_ that was ready to see him locked up while he was sneaking a kitten into the castle. Xander was an incredibly perceptive person, any lump in his shirt, no matter how small or well-concealed, would most likely be noticed. He couldn’t turn around...

“Laslow, turn around. What are you doing here? I thought you’d be out trying to woo women at this time of night,” Xander said. Judging by his voice, Laslow guessed that Xander was most likely getting a glass of water or food before retiring for the evening.

“I’m just… getting a glass of water! The ladies were not interested in me this evening, so I figured I would come back early,” Laslow said, hoping that Xander would not be mad at him and would go away soon.

“Look, I understand if you are mad at me Laslow. I snapped at you earlier, and for that I apologize. It has been a very rough week, Father has been working me to the bone and the stress had taken a toll on me,” Laslow felt his hands get sweaty as Luci squirmed around in his jacket once more, “I would never fire you Laslow, and I apologize for saying such harsh things.”

Dammit, why did Xander have to make amends now?

“I apologize too, Milord. I forgot my place for a time, and I said some things I shouldn’t have,”

“Since you are here, I was hoping that we could make amends. I know we haven’t known each other long, but it will be better if we see eye to eye at least,” Xander said, and Laslow dared to look over his shoulder at the Prince. He was holding a glass of water and a piece of bread, as he went to take a bite, his eyes locked onto Laslow’s.

He was rewarded with a warm, genuine smile that made his heart skip. Or perhaps it was skipping out of fear of being discovered. As much as he wanted to stay and chat with Xander, the tiny claws digging into his shirt said otherwise.

“Ah, Milord I would love to continue our conversation. It is nothing against you, I swear it, I have simply been feeling ill tonight. That is why I was getting a drink from the kitchen, I was hoping that it would help. Perhaps we could speak more in the morning?” Laslow said, his voice raising in pitch. He was a terrible liar, there was no doubt about that, but in the short time he had known Xander, perhaps the Prince had not picked up on his mannerisms just yet.

“Ah, of course Laslow. I understand,” Laslow could hear the hurt in his voice and wanted to spill the truth to him, but he _couldn’t,_ “We will speak in the morning.”

Just as Xander turned to leave however, a tiny meow came from inside his jacket, and Laslow tried to cough to cover it up.

“Laslow? Are you sure you don’t want me to fetch a healer?” he asked, and Laslow coughed again.

“No, Milord. Just a bit of a cough as well,” Laslow lied, and felt guilt spread through his chest.

“That is strange, to have a cough like that. I’ve never heard one like it,” he replied, and Laslow cursed internally.

“That’s because… It was from Y…my homeland. There was a disease like it there, it was more common than it is here.”

“Ah. Well I suppose I’ll see you in the morning. Get some rest Laslow.”

Laslow heard the door shut behind him, and he felt guilt overwhelm him.

“What am I going to do with you Luci?” he asked, letting the small kitten out of his jacket. She mewled softly in response. She went back to the small bowl of water and Laslow put his head in his hands. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep her secret for much longer, not while he had his other duties to attend to. He had no doubt that Xander was already suspicious of his supposed ‘illness.’ He needed to be more careful.

Once Luci had water and something to drink, he fished around the kitchen. He felt terrible stealing a few bowls and an old cooking pan, but he justified it through their dusty and unused states. They weren’t fancy enough to be missed, but just the right thing for him to have water, food, and a makeshift litterbox.

By the time Laslow finally got everything, it was nearly the middle of the night. He was incredibly grateful, because even though he could sneak a kitten in his jacket, concealing the bowls and pans and bit of rice he was using for litter. It was a miracle he wasn’t heard either, as Luci was getting sick of being trapped in his jacket and made that fact known.

At long last, he stumbled into his room and shut the door behind him. He dumped the bowls and supplies onto his bed and let Luci out of his jacket. As she ran around the room, he set up her food bowl with a bit of extra meat he’d found, and poured some water into the other. The pan he lined with some rice, hoping that she had some sense and could tell what that was used for.

He watched her with a smile as she explored his rather bare room. He didn’t have many personal items, just his dancing clothes with a matching fan, a drawing of his mother, and her ring that he wore.

Shrugging off his still-damp jacket, Laslow sighed. It was only a matter of time before Luci was discovered, and he had sparring practice with Odin early tomorrow morning. He felt bad leaving her in his room, but he couldn’t exactly take her with him.

He shook his head and shrugged out of most of his clothes, leaving him in a light shirt and shirt. As cold as it was in Nohr, their blankets were the warmest he had ever known. Just before he settled in to sleep however, he felt a tiny weight press against his legs as Luci jumped onto the bed. Just before he fell asleep, he could swear he heard a faint purring noise from where she had fallen asleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog and join me in xanlas hell: aceofthearts


End file.
